


Passage

by misura



Category: Firefly, Psych
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



Two strangers wandering up on the ramp into the cargo bay - either bad news or moderately good news of the paying passenger shaped variety. 'course, with the way their luck'd been running lately, Mal figured that 'paying passenger' might well translate to 'trouble'.

"Hi there," one of them said. "My psychic senses tell me you've got room for two passengers who want to go to - well, not to put too fine a point on it: anywhere but here?"

"Might be," Mal said. "Might be not. Don't suppose your psychic senses mentioned anything 'bout a price, did they?"

The other one opened his mouth - possibly to haggle; he had that kind of look about him, but then Kaylee came bouncing up the ramp, all sunshine and bright beams, and said, "Mr Spencer! Mr Guster! See you found our capt'n."

"Indeed I have," Spencer said, bowing. "And may I say, it has been a pleasure, sir."

"Found them wandering around the wrong part of port, all lost like," she told Mal. "Figured we might give them a ride. One of them - the good-looking one, he's one of them pharmaceutical reps."

Meaning money. Meaning sweet little Kaylee'd already negotiated a better price than Mal could've squeezed out of them at his meanest. "Say no more," Mal said, plastering a moderately welcoming smile on his face and sticking out his hand. "Mr Spencer, Mr Guster, welcome aboard _Serenity_. And may I say, Mr Spencer, your psychic senses also happen to make a very fine mechanic."

Guster chuckled. A man of fine taste and a well-honed sense of humor, clearly.


End file.
